


Honeymoon

by shinysparks



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dungeon, F/M, Humor, Inept Guards, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Marian's honeymoon doesn't exactly go as well as they hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic. :)

"He took the news a little better than I was expecting." Guy admitted, staring out at the bars of the jail cell. He shivered slightly, rubbing his arms in an effort to stay warm. Night had fallen, and brought with it a cold, icy chill that permeated the entire castle - especially the dark, drafty jail. Being a gentleman, he'd taken off his black, leather jacket and placed it around his beloved Marian, who was cuddled up next to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"What were you expecting?" She asked him quietly.  
"That he'd hang the both of us immediately." Guy admitted.  
"Well, aren't you an optimist." Marian quipped, smiling up at him.

Guy peered over at the jailer, who was quite jubilant. He watched as the man went through chest after chest of terrifying torture devices like a child at Christmas, grinning happily when he found something truly gruesome. Guy sighed heavily. Given that he and Marian were the jail's only two inhabitants, it was quite distressing.

"It might have been preferable." He told her, his eyes still fixed on the happy jailer.  
"Married to me less than a day, and you're already looking forward to death?" Marian joked, grinning from ear to ear.

Guy chuckled quietly. "I meant that it might have been preferable to what he's about to do to us."

Marian looked over at the jailer, who was nearly dancing as he opened yet another chest. She cracked a smile.

"You worry too much, Guy of Gisborne." She told him.  
"And apparently, you do not worry enough, milady." He cautioned.  
"Why worry? He's just one man. We can take him." She replied, matter-of-factly.  
"Wha--?" Guy stared at her incredulously. "How can we? We have no weapons or anything..."

Marian grinned at him. She reached up and pulled a silvery ornament out of her hair, being careful not to cut herself on the sharp, elongated point. "Not your usual dagger, but I'm sure with your skill, it will suffice."

Guy stared at the small, silver dagger in shock. He took it from her hand and quickly pocketed it, hoping the jailer hadn't seen. Still, even with a weapon in hand, he could not help but worry.

"And what then? The guards…"  
"…Are incredibly inept - no offense, of course. And besides, there are ways in and out of this castle that you don't know about." Marian interrupted, still smiling. Guy shook his head.

"You've thought of everything." He told her, grinning.  
"I feared the Sheriff would not take the news of your resignation very well." She said.  
"Or marriage." He added cheerfully.

Marian laughed quietly. The Sheriff had only taken the news of their marriage slightly better than he had the news of Guy's resignation. Marriage meant that Marian alone would now have control over Guy and his actions. Simply put, the Sheriff’s favorite attack dog was now working for the greater good, and it angered him immensely.

Almost as soon as the words "I am tendering my resignation as your lieutenant," had exited Guy's mouth, the Sheriff had him and his "traitorous leper" imprisoned. Although they had been spared immediate execution, the situation was still quite disastrous. The Sheriff's patience with their execution could only mean one thing: they were going to suffer severely for their betrayal. But for the moment, they had a quiet reprieve. A moment to hold each other close before the worst came.

Guy sighed heavily. "Marian, I should apologize. I should've listened to you and sent my resignation to the Sheriff when we were far away from here."  
"The Sheriff would've likely hanged the innocent messenger." Marian sighed. "No, I was wrong. Your choice was much more courageous."  
"Still, I am terribly sorry." Guy told her, frowning.  
"For what?" She asked, looking quite confused.  
"Things did not quite go as planned today. I had envisioned a different wedding for us, one not done in secret, and one that would not lead us to spend our wedding night awaiting a painful death in a dark, cold jail cell. I should've done things diff--"

Without warning, Marian grabbed the collar of the woolen undershirt he was wearing with her hand and yanked him into her. Their lips met, and she kissed him as passionately as she could.

Guy's mind went blank. Slowly, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back as passionately as she kissed him. Their hearts raced, their bodies trembled and their thoughts were overwhelmed by the love they felt for each other. For one brief, shining moment, everything in the world stopped, and became perfect.

"Aw... Newlyweds are just adorable, ain't they?" Guy heard the jailer say, as the man walked over to the door of the cell, keys in hand and followed by one of Guy's former guards. Breaking free of the kiss, Guy opened his eyes slowly and glared at the man hatefully.

"Better enjoy that while you can," The man told him, grinning, "Come tomorrow, you might not have lips. Heh!"

It was time. Their kiss ended, Guy and Marian stared at each other, desperately hoping that it would not be their last. Guy moved his hand down into his pocket furtively, gripping the small dagger as tightly as possible. Marian watched as his beautiful blue eyes grew gray and cold, and his expression turned evil and full of rage. She smiled at him sweetly and stroked his face gently with her hand. She hoped that this would be the last time she would have to see that side of her beloved.

Coolly, the jailer walked into the cell, shutting the door as he came in. He smirked at Guy and twirled the key ring around on his finger. Guy stood up cautiously, the dagger now hidden up his sleeve, and walked over to the jailer.

"Never got to torture me a nobleman before." The jailer told him, poking Guy's chest with the key to the cell door, "Me and some of the guards have a bet, you know? They say you're pretty tough, but I say I can have you screaming like a little girl in no time! Ha!"

The jailer grabbed Guy's arm firmly and tried to pull him out of the cell. Sliding the dagger down into his hand, Guy twisted his arm around the jailer's and held him tight. Staring the jailer down evilly, Guy plunged the dagger deep into the man's chest, holding it in place until the man's breathing stopped. He threw the body to the ground, and wiped the blade clean on his sleeve.

"It's bad that I enjoyed that, isn't it?" He questioned Marian, cracking a smile.  
"Yes, but under the circumstances, I won't hold it against you." She replied.

The guard fumbled with the cell door ("they really are inept," Guy thought to himself,) before rushing in with his sword unsheathed. Marian quickly snuck behind him and clobbered the guard upside the head with an empty chamber pot. Dazed, the guard stumbled around to face his attacker. Marian kneed him in the groin swiftly, and brought her arm around, plowing him in the face as hard as she could. The guard fell to the ground unconscious.

Marian shook her fist and wiped the blood from her hand. The guard's chain mail mask had scraped her knuckle. She looked up and noticed Guy, staring at her curiously, his head cocked to the side and his mouth open in shock.

"Where... where did you learn to fight like that? He asked her, still quite stunned.  
Marian smiled at him coyly. "It's a bit of a long story, really."  
"I look forward to hearing all about it once we're out of here." He replied.

Guy walked over to Marian. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Again, I am sorry, my love. I will make this day and this night up to you a thousand times over, Marian. I promise you that."

Marian ran her hand down Guy's back until it came to rest on his behind. Playfully, she grabbed a handful of his left cheek and pinched it tightly. She looked up at Guy's surprised expression, and smiled naughtily.

"I will hold you to that promise." She said, giggling.

* * *

#### Epilogue.

  
He had come to save the day, or at least, to save Marian from torture and an excruciatingly painful death. He and his band of outlaws had slipped into the castle in a daring rescue, only to find the jail empty of everyone except a dead man and a guard with a skull fracture.

And then, like a complete idiot, he'd told the Sheriff all about it.

"Where's Marian?!" Robin Hood demanded, waving his sword at the Sheriff dangerously.  
"Which part?" The Sheriff wisecracked, but Robin was in no mood for sarcasm. He raised his sword to the Sheriff's throat, poised to strike.  
"The jail. She's in the jail." The Sheriff told him quickly.  
"No, she is not. The jail is empty!" Robin replied, the point of his sword now pressing on the Sheriff's throat, drawing blood.  
"What do you mean the jail is empty?!" He screamed at the outlaw.

Guy and Marian overheard no more of their conversation, as a large group of castle guards were steadily descending on their (and Hood's) location. Despite being disguised as guards themselves, it was still a risky proposition to stay in one place for very long. They took off running down one of the dark corridors of Nottingham Castle, trying their best to stay out of sight.

"I will kill him!" Guy grunted through the mask of the heavy iron helmet as they ran.  
"Only if I don't kill him first." Marian whispered back, equally as irate as her husband.

Their stealthy escape plan had been ruined. Instead, every guard in the castle would now be on alert and every escape route blocked - all thanks to Hood.

Hearing the voices of more guards, Guy quickly opened a nearby door, pulling himself and Marian inside. They both held their breath as the regiment of guards marched loudly past their hiding place. When all was quiet and clear, Guy removed his helmet, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Marian, too, removed her helmet. Her expression was angry - almost deadly so.

"Where are we?" She asked Guy, rubbing her temples.  
He scanned the room carefully. "The Sheriff's bedchamber." He replied, sounding defeated.

Marian moaned. "We certainly do not have luck on our side tonight."

Guy nodded his head as he walked over to the windows. He looked down into the courtyard, watching as the castle gates were closed and locked. They were now trapped inside the castle. "No, we do not have any luck at all." He replied.

He shook his head in disgust, and walked over to the Sheriff's bed. He sat down, letting his head fall into his hands as he wracked his brain trying to think of a plan to get he and his beloved out of the castle alive. Marian soon joined him, cuddling up next to him as she'd done while they had been trapped in the jail cell. Guy wrapped his arm around her gently, kissing her head.

"I think we're going to die." Guy told her, speaking quietly.  
"I still know of a few secret exits. Perhaps if we waited until the commotion dies down before making our escape, we might have a chance." She reassured him.  
"It possible. But what do we do in the mean time?" He asked.  
"Well, it is our wedding night after all." She said, grinning at him naughtily.

Guy stared at her in shock. She couldn't mean... _that_ , could she?

"With Robin keeping the Sheriff distracted, it's unlikely that he'll return to this room for a while." Marian told him, slipping off her boots and crawling onto the bed. She rubbed Guy's broad shoulders for a moment, and then began tugging at the strings that held together the yellow and black striped tunic he wore. Pulling the tunic over his head, she tossed it onto the floor. He turned to her, still shocked and speechless. He tried to say something, but thought better of it and instead, kissed Marian hard on the lips.

"And besides," Marian said as their lips parted briefly. "It was the Sheriff who got us into this mess. The least he could do is lend us his bed for a few hours..."

They giggled quietly as they fell backwards onto the Sheriff’s soft bed. Random bits of clothing soon sailed through the air, followed by the sounds of kisses and more giggles. It might not have been the honeymoon they’d hoped for, but at that particular moment, all was right with the world.


End file.
